


I'm So Lucky To Have You

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words haunted him, drove his every day and kept him awake every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Lucky To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt of: CS + I'm so lucky to have you

_I'm so lucky to have you._   
The words rang through his head as he lay on his bunk, his arm draped over his face.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

Why had she said that, right when they were leaving? He missed her, missed her so bad.  
Her image danced behind his eyelids, all the adventures they'd had together, all those times she'd looked at him and seen right through his pirate facade, seen him at his core with those ever perceptive green eyes.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

He burned for her, he knew that nothing could make him forget her, no power, no magic, no amount of rum could erase her from his mind. He didn't want to. He could never forget her.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

They'd only kissed twice. That one time in Neverland, their first kiss, full of fire and passion and lust. It had taken his breath away as her hands gripped at his front.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

The second was slow, was calm and peaceful and beautiful. On the way back from Neverland, she couldn't sleep. He'd found her on deck, staring out over the side. And they'd talked.  
She'd told him things, things he wanted to know, but never could have asked her.  
She told him that she couldn't swim. She told him bits and pieces about her childhood. She told him about Neal.  
And then they'd kissed, ever so slowly, right there on the deck of his ship.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

He stood now, unable to bare staring at his ceiling any more. He made his way onto the deck, able to see where she'd stood on that night. Where she'd bared her soul to him in a moment of weakness that he loved her for.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

A bird flew towards him, chirping violently, ladened down with a bottle and a note. He held his hand out to welcome the creature, relieving it of it's burden.  
Reading through the note, he made the decision.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

Removing his crew had been easy, they listened to him so when he dumped them, they went.  
Outrunning the curse had been a little harder, but his ship was sturdy and fast and the wind had been in his favour.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

He stroked his hand over the railing of his ship, saying a quiet goodbye.  
“Here's yer bean.” The man stank of fish and his fingers were grubby as he rested his hand on the mast. He had to resist his need to shout at him.

“Thanks mate.” He accepted the portal opener, leaving his ship as quick as he could. He had to get back, they needed him.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

When she recognised him, his heart thumped happily. She reached out, resting a hand on his face for a moment.  
“Hook. Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a prompt any time you want at: lesbodykewriter.tumblr.com


End file.
